


Emotional Attachments

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan doesn't quite know what to do when Anakin misses his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Attachments

Anakin was a brash kid, to say the very least, and some of the time Obi-Wan had no idea how to even deal with him, but he had promised to Qui-Gon he would train him, and so he was doing exactly that, even as he didn’t fully understand Anakin – he was so different from the Younglings, there was a wildness to him none of the others his age had, but also an emotional edge to it, Obi-Wan knew this could mean trouble one day, Anakin’s attachment to people, especially his mother, but he didn’t understand why.  
He never had someone like that, after all, not even your Master could be comparable to a parent, at least from what he knew of parents.

Anakin had constructed his lightsaber recently, and they had been training with it, getting Anakin used to the weapon that would be his life, it was different from the training lightsabers.

But when he started today’s training, he quickly realized Anakin was off, there was something wrong with him, and he knew that as Anakin’s Master he needed to find out what it was, and help Anakin deal with it.

“What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, deactivating his lightsaber and Anakin shrugged as he did the same.

“I miss Mom,” Anakin admitted and Obi-Wan breathed, he had no idea how to deal with that – he missed Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon was dead, it wasn’t like that with Anakin, his mother was alive, but he couldn’t see her, the Order wouldn’t let him. “I always miss her, I try not to say anything because I know the Jedi Council disapproves of it, but sometimes it’s hard, Master, it’s really hard right now.”

“You need to release your feelings into the Force, Anakin. I know you miss your mother, but you need to let it go,” Obi-Wan found himself saying, frustrated with himself.

He had been dreading Anakin talking to him about his mother, because he didn’t know how to handle something like that, not when he had been taken from his parents so young, and there wasn’t anyone else in the Jedi Order that could help him, either.

Obi-Wan considered requesting for them to go visit Anakin’s mother, but he knew the Council would never agree with it, and he didn’t want to go against their orders.

Qui-Gon wouldn’t have cared, he knew, he would have found a way to help Anakin, to deal with Anakin’s feelings of loss, deal with Anakin missing his mother.

But Obi-Wan was over his head there, the only person he ever truly had an emotional attachment to against the Order’s wishes was Satine, and he had chosen the Order over her. But romantic feelings were different from the bond between mother and son, he was sure, telling Anakin about Satine probably wouldn’t help, though at least it was a way he understood his Padawan.

Leaving Satine had been a difficult choice, after all.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started again. “You are allowed to miss your mother, you are allowed to love her, of course you are. Just don’t let it cloud your judgment.”

He did the best he could, but wasn’t sure that was enough. Knew it wasn’t what Anakin wanted to hear, but it was the only thing he could offer.

“Of course, Master,” Anakin replied, but didn’t seem to completely accept the explanation. He did ignite his lightsaber again, then.

And as they resumed their training, Obi-Wan worried less about what Anakin’s relationship with his mother could mean one day, maybe he would grow up to understand, he was still really young.

He had to.


End file.
